Second First Date
by LoveIsNotForSinners
Summary: Derek gets a second chance at his and Stiles' first date. Things never go as planned. Stiles isn't even going to show up for pack meets anymore. Excerpt: "I promised the worst date of your life and if getting covered in food is my best date I'm not ready to see my worst."


AN: So as requested, here is my Sterek story. I want to write another one now. Derek is most likely out of character because love puts everyone out of character, especially when this is your love life. This took my honestly forever, there are so many half-done Sterek stories in my folder on my computer it's ridiculous. So expect another one at some point in time, a longer one.

Pairing: Stiles/Derek

Summary: Derek gets a second chance at his and Stiles' first date. Things never go as planned. Stiles isn't even going to show up for pack meets anymore.

Excerpt: "I promised the worst date of your life and if getting covered in food is my best date I'm not ready to see my worst."

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Derek's eyes shot open and he hit his alarm clock, growling. He hated that thing. It was loud and obnoxious and always woke him from his stupid dreams. 8:00am. He got out of bed and walked to his bathroom. He showered, changed and brushed his teeth in the mirror. He set the alarm on his phone to let him know when he had to get ready for his date later that night.

After an intensive workout, some shopping and a bit of reading he was relaxing in bed. He fell asleep sometime later by accident and woke up to an annoying song playing by his head. His eyes flew open and he grabbed his phone growling.

"Hello?" He snapped.

"Derek? Are you still at home? You should be on your way to pick up Stiles!" Cora's voice said.

"Derek, I will murder you if you mess things up with this boy I swear to you!" Laura's screech. Derek cussed and didn't bother to say goodbye as he changed and ran out the door, his wallet rested on the table when he grabbed his keys.

Stiles was sitting with Scott, who was muttering about stupid Alpha Derek and dating. Derek was quick to gain their attention as they pulled up and Stiles smiled brightly at him. Scott on the other hand glared heavily at him as he walked towards them.

"Hey, sorry, I'm late, I know." Stiles just shrugged and shoved himself off the stairs to meet up with the Alpha who smiled. Scott watched them with judging eyes as Derek got in the car and Stiles waved at Scott, who mouthed 'door!' to him. Stiles rolled his eyes and mouthed 'not a girl' before he entered the car.

"So, where are we going?" Stiles asked, smile still on his lips. Derek couldn't help but realize how great he looked. He was dressed in a black casual button up, with the sleeves rolled to his elbow and dark blue jeans. He figures Lydia probably helped but is very impressed. Derek, on the other hand, was wearing a white short-sleeve under his leather jacket and blue jeans.

"A restaurant I think you'll like." Stiles hums happily and they make small talk about their days. Stiles hung out with Scott, Lydia, Allison and Jackson all day. Derek hadn't seen his pack or siblings today and wondered if maybe they all stopped by Stiles to give the younger boy some first date advice. Advice he was dying to get.

The restaurant wasn't much, nothing too expensive. Derek knew Stiles didn't really enjoy those places, Scott told him. Lydia said Derek shouldn't take Stiles to a movie so the young man wouldn't have to suffer sitting through what could very well be a horrible movie on a first date. Derek figured afterward if Stiles didn't want to go home they could go to the nearby park or back to Derek's to watch a good movie.

"Oh, wow." Stiles said, smiling at the place.

"You like?" Stiles nods but doesn't explain further. "Then c'mon, let's go." Stiles looks to Derek for a second before exiting the car. Stiles hand brushes Derek's, who laces their fingers together. Stiles heart skips as they enter the restaurant. They're following the hostess to the table when a waiter trips and spills drinks all over Stiles, who gasps. He jumps backwards and blinks, cheeks reddening. The waiter stumbles to apologize and napkins are handed to the boy, trying to rub himself dry.

They sit down in silence, Derek wants to bash his head into the wall. The waitress apologizes on behalf of the other waiter and Stiles just shakes his head, reassuring her it's fine. They order drinks and food when Stiles chuckles into his hands and starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" Derek asks, smiling back.

"They feel so bad." Stiles giggles, Derek lets out a breath of a laugh, happy to know that there was still a possibility of a repeat date.

The jokes and talk in between the two is practically great. The smile never leaves Stiles' or Derek's face as they talk. About the pack, about college, about Laura and Cora, about Stiles' dad. All of it. Then the waitress puts the check down. Stiles reaches for his pocket when Derek grabs it.

"I've got it, I asked you, I can pay." Stiles bites his lip but smiles.

"You sure." Derek looks at it and nods.

"Positive." That is until he hits his pocket. He pauses for a moment and lets out a nervous laugh. Stiles raises a brow, watching as Derek stands and pats himself down. "Could you? I'll get the next one." Stiles smile falls for a split second.

"Yeah, no problem." He places his credit card in the holder and shakes his head.

"I'm so sorry, I must've forgot it on the table or something." Derek wants to rip his hair out. This is the worst first date ever, Stiles isn't even going to show up at pack meetings after this. Oh, God. The waitress hands him the receipt and card which Stiles snatches only moments later with a wink. His smile falls again and he hands Derek the receipt. Derek frowns and looks at it.

'Gina.' And her number and her lipstick. Derek frowns and follows Stiles out of the restaurant. The receipt is pushed into the trash viciously. Stiles falls rather violently before they reach Derek's car.

"Fuck," He cusses as Derek runs over and help him up. Stiles brushes his pants off.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can you just…take me home?" Derek sighs but nods. They get in the car and there's a silence between them. Stiles is looking out the passenger window and Derek is fighting himself not to bash his head against the window. Derek walks Stiles to his door where they pause for a moment. "I'll…see you tomorrow." Stiles murmurs and Derek nods, Stiles opens the door and heads in. Derek grabs his wrist and pulls him back. "Wha-"

"Look, this was horrible." Stiles raises his eyebrows. "I was late, You look great and I look okay. The waiter spilled stuff on you. I forgot my wallet. The waitress hit on me for some unknown reason." Stiles tilts his head and crosses his arm. "You fell and I'm pretty sure you've at least bruised something. Stiles, I really like you. I didn't WANT this to be our first date but it is what it is and we can't fix it now. How about we redo it?"

"Redo it?"

"Yeah, Friday. I'll take you out. Same restaurant, same time. And we'll pretend it's our first date all over again. Everything will be perfect. Just, give me have a second chance. We can make this work." Stiles smiles lightly and nods.

"Alright, you can have your second chance Derek. I'll see you tomorrow." Derek all but cheers when Stiles enters his house. He'd have a second first date is all.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Derek growls and hits his alarm clock. He really needs a new one. This is just a ridiculous, annoying alarm clock and he hates it. But on the bright side, it is his date with Stiles today. First date. He gets out of bed and calls Laura and Cora over for 5pm to make sure he looks good. He knows how to dress but after seeing the look Lydia and Allison gave him he realized the duo was going to be at Stiles today fixing the boy up just like last time. It was only fair he endured his sisters fixing him up to look perfect for their first date.

He goes through his daily routine and is in the shower by the time his siblings come over. He really needs to work on this timing thing he's doing. Laura beams at him and Cora winks.

"You're gonna look outstanding Derek, now hurry up we got two hours. You're going to get there early." Derek nods as worry fills him, maybe he should've just got ready himself.

Most of his family had been females and all he had now were two sisters and his uncle, he still wonders how the hell it takes them two hours to get ready. His hair has never taken this long, choosing an outfit has never taken this long but yet he sat there for two hours while they played with his hair.

"And smile Derek, after the first bad first date you better smile at this boy." Laura scolds.

"I did smile, I'm just not smiling at you two." He grabs his wallet and his keys and waves to them.

"Have fun!" They scream and he just shakes his head. The drive feels longer than last time, he's actually more nervous this time. He's afraid he'll screw this up. Except he's not screwing it up this time. He pulls up to the house and his jaw falls. Scott's on one side of Stiles and Jackson is on the other, the two betas yelling at each other over him. Stiles has a hand extended towards both, pressing them as far apart as possible and looks like he's freaking out. What the hell? He rushes out of the car.

"If you weren't so stupid!" Stiles looks towards him and sighs, eyes desperate for help. Scott jerks forward, shoving Stiles slightly, who hisses and retracts his hand before pushing it back up.

"You're the stupid one! You're always the stupid one!"

"Oh yeah, and you're the fu-"

"HEY!" Derek's quick to walk over. "What the hell is going on?" Both boys quiet down and Stiles' hands fall to his side but he stays in between them, shaking his head. Jackson and Scott just glare at each other.

"Alright, both of you go home, I'll deal with you two after my date." Stiles says and their eyes go wide, snapping to Stiles.

"Oh crap, that's right, your date." Jackson says.

"I totally forgot man." Scott says and Stiles just nods. Derek extends a hand to which Stiles accepts, being pulled away from in between the two. Derek frowns when the glares are placed on him and walks Stiles to the car.

"Behave, I'll be back shortly." Stiles says and turns to open the car door but Derek's already holding it open. Stiles smiles at Derek and enters the car, Derek shuts the car door.

"Just cause you've learned to look good and open a door doesn't mean we won't kick your ass if you hurt him Derek." Scott warns and Jackson nods. Derek rolls his eyes.

"I'll have him back by midnight sirs." He bites out, walking to the driver's side.

"You better and not a minute late!" Jackson yells back, Derek nods as the two boys frown. "Why do we sound like Stilinski's parents?" He snickers and enters the car.

"You okay?" He asks Stiles who makes a face.

"You won't believe the stuff they fight about now that their girlfriends are friends and they're trying to be friends. It's ridiculous." Derek smiles lightly.

"Weren't they always ridiculous?" Stiles laughs lightly and shakes his head.

Stiles looks towards the restaurant and exits the car, meeting up with Derek. Derek smiles and grabs his hand, pulling him to wrap and arm around him. Stiles grabs the hand and walks next to Derek. Derek smiles at the host who leads them to a table, closer to the back then last time. Derek tugs at Stiles when he sees the waiter from the previous night and Stiles chuckles lightly.

"Paranoid." Stiles tells Derek, looking into the older man's eyes who shrugs in return. They order drinks when they're seated and start a conversation about their week. Derek bites his lip when his phone vibrates. "What?"

"Nothing." He says and Stiles raises a brow.

"Are they howling?" Derek shakes his head.

"They might be calling."

"Check they could be hurt!" Derek sighs and pulls out his phone just as it begins vibrating. 'Issac'. He looks to Stiles. "Answer it, we're not normal Derek, this could be life or death." Derek thinks Stiles is being a little overdramatic but he answers it anyway.

"Issac?"

"Derek! I know you're on a date, and I'm so sorry but Scott's being attacked by fairies." Derek gapes for a second, trying to process the information. "They aren't nice like tinkerbell either! There are a ton of them and they're hard to get."

"Fairies?" Stiles looks up and raises a brow but Derek just shakes his head.

"Yes, fai-oh my god!" Erica shrieks across the line. "This is ridiculous. Tell Stiles you'll catch up with him later and come help us!"

"They're being attacked by fairies." Derek tells Stiles. "They need help."

"Well, let's go. We can finish this later." Stiles says and Derek follows Stiles out of the restaurant, paying for their drinks.

"I'm so sorry." Derek says, wincing mentally at the bad second first date as well. Stiles brushes it off.

"It's whatever. Wouldn't want to have Scott's eulogy says he got beaten by fairies and died." Stiles smiles and Derek smiles back as he speeds down the road.

Neither boy talk about another date when the fairies are gone. Erica and Boyd are fine, all healed up. Stiles is half-asleep against Scott who's healing. Jackson's injured and in Issac's arm when the two part ways. Derek thinks maybe they really were just gonna leave it this time. It'd make sense he promised Stiles a great second date and this was worse than the first one. It started with Stiles trapped in between two angry werewolves and ended with Stiles stuck in between werewolves and fairies. Hell, maybe it's just a sign they shouldn't try again.

Derek goes to bed once Jackson and Issac are asleep, with no thoughts of the week to come. Just regret of the night.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

Derek growls at the door as he's woken from his sleep. He grumbles as he gets out of bed. 6:51am, he didn't have to be up for another hour. He notices both his betas are gone when he enters the living room to get to the door. This better not be anything stupid. He opens the door ready to yell at whatever beta it is when he meets Stiles' brown eyes.

"Hi." He says furrowing his brow and Stiles pulls his lips in together.

"Hi." Stiles breathes out after a moment. They stand there for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" Derek's voice is soft and full of confusion.

"Well, our first date went terribly again and…" Derek sighs.

"I get it, two bad dates the world has to be saying something." Stiles smiles at that.

"I thought so too, at first but then I got home and I couldn't help but remember you told me it was going to be a perfect first date when you asked me out. And that was two dates ago. You've been wrong both times by the way. But I started thinking that they say the third times a charm. We keep trying to go out at night so how about we go out now. We can go get breakfast together and I promise you, it'll be the worst date ever." Derek eyes Stiles for a moment who bites his lip. Derek chuckles and shakes his head.

"Let me grab my wallet."

"Good, I forgot mine at home." Derek rolls his eyes and Stiles follows him inside. Stiles stands and waits until Derek walks back into the room before throwing his arms around Derek's neck and pressing his lips to Derek's. Derek's wallet hits the floor and his hands go around Stiles' waist, kissing back with equal force. He pulls away first and Stiles eyes slowly flutter open.

"What about breakfast?"

"I figured we'd skip that part and stay in, I promised the worst date of your life and if getting covered in food is my best date I'm not ready to see my worst." Derek laughs lightly and Stiles beams up at him as Derek captures his lips again. "Plus I make some mean pancakes." Derek laughs against Stiles lips who just smiles back.

AN: Oh the way stories get away from me, I don't even know how it gets to where it got but happy endings of smooching. All mistakes are my own.


End file.
